Do Do (One Of Our Spies Is Missing)
Do Do ''(pronounced Dodo, as in the extinct bird) is a villainess henchwoman who appears in the "Man from UNCLE" film One of our spies is missing (USA.1966). Played by - Anna Capri (1944 - 2009). '''Story -' Madame De Sala, the owner of a fashion house and cosmetics business, is married to a now very elderly former British statesman called Sir Norman Swickert (clearly based upon Winston Churchill). Madame De Sala has been making clandestine use of 2 leading hormone scientists, Drs Benjamin Lancer and Alexander Gritsky, in her plan to "rejuvenate" Sir Norman (to whom she is devoted) so he can once again become a leading political force. However, something of a ruthless megalomaniac, Madame De Sala intends to make herself powerful in the process. But THRUSH, the international criminal syndicate, intend involving themselves in Madame De Sala's plot, wanting both the rejuvenation formula she's using, and to manipulate Sir Norman for their own ends. UNCLE gets on to Madame De Sala's schemes in the course of investigating the disappearance of Dr.Lancer. '' '''Do Do's role - ' Do Do is a fashion model and a henchwoman who aids Olga, Madame De Sala's chief enforcer. The missing Dr. Lancer has a daughter called Lorelei who works in Paris for Madame De Sala's fashion house. When UNCLE's Napoleon Solo comes along making inquiries about Lorelei, Madame De Sala ''refuses to let him see her, and she tells ''Olga to make sure the girl doesn't contact'' Solo''. Olga gets Do Do to keep an eye on Lorelei that night and keep her away from Solo. She gives Do Do a stiletto knife to force Lorelei to cooperate if necessary. Do Do stays with Lorelei that night, but when it becomes apparent that the girl intends getting in touch with the UNCLE agent, Do Do phones Olga and holds Lorelei at knife point till the enforcer arrives. Olga kills Lorelei off camera. When'' Solo gets to ''Lorelei's apartment he meets Do Do. The villainess poisons his coffee, a murder attempt Solo avoids. Do Do ''pulls her knife and tries to stab the UNCLE agent when he confronts her. ''Solo manages to knock the knife from her grasp. Do Do viciously bites Solo's hand and tries to chew his ear off. As the two scuffle, a passing Texan tourist breaks in on the fight and socks Solo, allowing Do Do to escape. Solo and the Texan then find Lorelei's lifeless body in the bath. Later, in London, Olga murders the 83 year old but rejuvenated Dr.Lancer as he's playing chess at a club with Sir Norman Swickert. Solo pursues Olga's car to what appears to be a theater (an unadorned MGM sound stage). Do Do is there, and from high up on the scaffolding the henchwoman directs a spotlight at Solo, giving the gun toting Olga the advantage by highlighting the UNCLE man's position in the dark building. Solo decides to head up to the scaffolding where Do Do is via the curtain; Do Do tries but fails to stop him, as he kicks out at her to force her back as he's clambering onto the platform. When Solo advances on'' Do Do'' she wildly throws things at him.'' Solo'' manages to grab the retreating villainess, who shrieks at him in fury and panic; she screeches hysterically to Olga to shoot the UNCLE agent. Olga does shoot, but'' her bullet accidentally pierces ''Do Do ''instead of Napoleon''. Probably fatally wounded, the evil model drops off the platform, crashing onto the floor below. As she's screaming when she falls, it's the impact of hitting the ground rather than the bullet which is the immediate cause of her death. Character -''' Seductive and ruthless 'Appearance -' A very attractive, baby faced blonde in her early 20s '''Weapons '-' Knife. Poison. Fate - 'Killed '''Notes -' Do Do says her real name is Helga. '"The man from UNCLE" '''spy/action TV series was shown on the NBC network in the USA from 1964 until 1968. A huge international success of the mid 1960s, 8 UNCLE feature films were also released to cinemas (though not all were shown in the US at the time). '"One of our spies is missing" is UNCLE movie number 4. All the films were re- edited and otherwise revised versions of the TV episodes; revisions included additional scenes for the feature releases. The original here was a 2 part episode from season 2 called "The bridge of lions affair" (broadcast in Feb 1966). The villainess Do Do is not in the TV version at all. Her appearances in the movie are new scenes edited into the original broadcast episodes. Jon Heitland, in his 1987 book about the UNCLE series, is therefore in error when writing that the only additional footage in''' "One of our spies is missing"' are scenes featuring Yvonne Craig as Solo's communication contact at UNCLE HQ (Craig's movie role replaced that of another actress in the TV version). Anna Capri was billed under her real, Anna Marie Nanasi, early in her career. In the 1960's she was known as "Anna Capri", after that usually as "Ahna Capri". Probably her best known role is as Tania in Bruce Lee's' "Enter the Dragon"'''(1973). She died in 2009 as a consequence of a motor vehicle accident in North Hollywood. Do Do 1 (Anna Capri).JPG|Do Do 1 (Anna Capri) Do Do 2 Lorelei t knifepoint (Anna Capri with Dolores Faith).JPG|Do Do 2 - Lorelei at knifepoint (Anna Capri with Dolores Faith) Do Do 3 - Poisoned coffee (Anna Capri).JPG|Do Do 3 - Poisoned coffee (Anna Capri) Do Do 4 - Attacking Solo (Anna Capri with Robert Vaughn).JPG|Do Do 4 - Trying to stab Solo (Anna Capri with Robert Vaughn) Do Do 4 - Attacking Solo 2 (Anna Capri with Robert Vaughn).JPG|Do Do 5 - Do Do vs Solo (Anna Capri with Robert Vaughn) Do Do 5 - Rescued by the Texan (Anna Capri with Robert Easton).JPG|Do Do 6 - Do Do's Texan saviour (Anna Capri with Robert Easton) Do Do 6 - Do Do and Olga (Anna Capri with Monica Keating).JPG|Do Do 7 - Do Do and Olga (Anna Capri with Monica Keating) Do Do 7 - Do Do works the spotlight (Anna Capri).JPG|Do Do 8 - On the spotlight (Anna Capri) Do Do 8 - Do Do screams at Olga to shoot solo (Anna Capri).JPG|Do Do 9 - Yelling to Olga to shoot Solo (Anna Capri) Do Do 9 - The bullet hits Do Do (Anna Capri).JPG|Do Do 10 - Olga's bullet drills Do Do (Anna Capri) Do Do 10 - Shot Do Do falls from the platform.JPG|Do Do 11 - Falling Do Do 11 - Dead as a Do Do..JPG|Do Do 12 - Dead as a dodo Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Humiliated Category:Killed By Ally Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Accidental Demise